1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-access online game, and more particularly to a system and method for transmitting a game message in a multi-access online game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, online games and associated technologies have intensively attracted considerable attention as the next-generation growth engine. The importance of the above-mentioned online games in all kinds of game markets and the possibility of developing the online game technology are rapidly increasing every year. With the lapse of the above-mentioned situations, conventional game-associated companies have taken interests in the online game and associated technologies, and have established long-term plans to progress smoothly their businesses, such that many companies or enterprises are conducting intensive research into the online game markets.
Particularly, a multi-access online role-playing game from among the above-mentioned online games enables a plurality of gamers to use or modify environments provided from game developers, so that the gamers can create stories and structures of games. In this way, it should be noted that the above-mentioned multi-access online role-playing games are considered to be a representative specified game.
There are a variety of multi-access online role-playing games, for example, “Diablo” and “World of Warcraft” of Blizzard, “Lineage” of NCsoft, and “Ultima Online” of ORIGIN, etc.
Generally, the above-mentioned multi-access online role-playing game has provided users with a fantasy-based world (i.e., simulated environments). However, in recent times, the world of the multi-access online role-playing game has become more diverse, for example, general cities or schools.
The multi-access online role-playing game has been conducted by interaction between one player and other players, so that a game command message of any one of the users must be transmitted to other users. The transmission of the game command message greatly affects a load of the multi-access online role-playing game server.
With the extension of the multi-access online role-playing game area, a racing game is modified into the multi-access online role-playing game, and is then provided to users or players. Character cars for use in the above-mentioned racing role-playing game move very fast or frequently collide with each other. Therefore, if the fast-moving information or collision information of the character cars is transmitted to users other than a playing user, an amount of load of the game server may be rapidly increasing, resulting in the occurrence of fatal errors.